Who's Your Daddy
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: Sakura and Naruto just needed release, something to get them through until tomorrow. However one mistake changes the course of the team mates future, leading to misunderstandings confrontations, and questions.SakuNaru but not in the 'conventional' way
1. Release

Warning: Smex. In the form of hentai… and yes it is my first hentai. And I guess it's a little bit like a Yuri… sort of… and a little like Yaoi… but not… MEH. You'll see. If you don't like SakuraNaruto then don't read. If you are too young to read then don't. I'm sorry if the sex scenes suck, but it's my first M/F cut me some slack please… its embarrassing enough having to write it to have to hear how bad it is.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I think there's a high chance that I would be too busy to write a fic at all, and why would I need to… I could simply put it into the series… plus I would be rich… but that's another story altogether.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**Who's Your Daddy?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

--------------------------------------------

**Release **

**--------------------------------------------**

Sakura raged against the poor helpless wooden stump at team seven's training grounds. The poor thing didn't even know what hit it as what was once a majestic evergreen was turned into kindling. The blond nearby wasn't fairing much better, his clones puffed out of existence faster than you can say 'frustrated much?'

Since failing to retrieve Sasuke for a second time, and their recent return from saving Gaara the two had become increasingly aggravated and intense. They threw themselves into training like Chouji dug into a bag of chips. Tsunade had given her apprentice a week off, not that the kunochi needed it, no it was more to the point a break for the poor blonde, Sakura had nearly driven her past the point of exhaustion. There was only so much the poor Hokage could take.

Naruto on the other hand was straight up abandoned. Sai and Yamato were busy with a mission, Kakashi was still recovering and Jiraya had fled from Konoha after Naruto had left on the Gaara retrieval mission. Thus the remaining members of team seven were left to vent out their frustrations in a constructive way… through destroying their training grounds. Finally sending the rest of his clones out of existence the blond turned to look at his teammate. Sakura's eye's shone with an unnatural fury, as she continued to pummel what was left of the kindling into dust. Finally deciding that the tree wasn't going to regenerate any time soon the kunochi took a small breather, turning to meet the gaze of her favorite idiot.

He was looking good. Even Sakura had to admit that those two and a half years away did wonders for the blonde's physique. He was a few inches taller than Sakura, and he had grown into his form. No longer the chubby looking awkward pre-teen, Naruto had filled out. He had defined muscles, although his body remained lithe, his cheeks had flushed out, leaving the teen with a defined jaw line, only further accentuated by the amorous whisker marks adorning the blonde's cheeks. A slight sheen of sweat formed over his body, and a small trickle began at the back of his hairline, travelling down to caress the nape of the teen's neck.

Sakura lightly licked her lips, her pink tongue ghosting over the edge. Naruto stiffened, noticing the glimmer of attraction held in his teammate's eyes. Quickly he turned away, there was only so much temptation one man could take. Working alongside a hot sweaty female was wearing down his will power. Her hips swayed sensually as she attacked her prey, her chest heaving with each movement, a flash of soft silky thighs as she delivered a bone shattering kick. She was the picture of a strong female. Something that the fox within his body was unable to deny. A strong powerful mate, someone worth rutting with.

He couldnt help the moan that escaped through his lips as sexual visions ripped through his subconscious into his conscious mind. Sakura turned at the noise, worried that her teammate had hurt himself. However, the panting, half lidded blond, leaning against the tree, was anything but a vision of pain. If anything, Sakura wanted a piece of whatever he was having. A small coil began to unravel in her stomach, sending tingles through her body. She wanted to experience that pleasure, she wanted to be a part of that, and hell if she wasnt going to get what she wanted.

Sakura strode over to Naruto, her eyes flaming with lust and power. She pushed the blond back into the tree, and forcefully took his lips, pressing her body against his, pressing against his growing erection. Naruto's mind exploded in that single moment. His past crush was grinding into him. Sure he liked Sakura in the past; however in his three years away he had matured, well… not so much matured as learned that liking someone, and lusting after someone were two completely different things. Hanging around Jiraya for any amount of time was bound to leave an impact, and the one thing that Naruto had learned about himself was his orientation. Dont get him wrong, Naruto loved girls, always did and always will. But he wasn't adverse to tasting a bit of the forbidden fruit, and males were looking tastier and tastier as the days went by. He wasn't sure if he could ever think of Sakura like a love interest, more like a really hot sister or cousin.

"S-sakura-chan…" he said breathing heavily as the kiss broke, saliva travelling between the lips of the two.

Her eyes opened to gaze into Naruto's own cerulean depths, there was an attraction there, but a hesitancy lingered.

"What is it Naruto? I thought this is what you always wanted?" She asked, her hands lowering to stroke the sides of his legs.

Naruto bit his lip before continuing, "That was before." Sakura looked heartbroken and forlorn, she hadn't expected to be shot down, and she wasn't quite sure if her increasing frustration and libido could handle it. Quickly Naruto spoke again to take her from her depressing thoughts, "N-not that I don't want you or anything Sakura, you're hot, and I'm sure any guy would want you."

Sakura smiled at the teen's admission, but then frowned, "Well what is it then? Why won't you fuck me?"

Sakura's blunt statement went right to the blonde's crotch, sending an intense vision of the two writhing on the ground. "I- I'd love to Sakura, b-but-"

"But what? Either you want to screw me or you don't, and from the prodding at my thigh I'd take it as a yes."

A blush flew across the teen's cheek's as he tried to gently push the pinkette away from him, "We're friends Sakura, and friends don't screw with other friends."

"So you're saying we can't screw because we're buddies?" She asked, a delicate eyebrow raising ever so slightly.

"Exactly." Naruto said with a sigh, grateful that she finally understood.

"That's ok. We'll just be fuck buddies." The girl said pressing him harder against the tree and taking his lips in a forceful kiss once again.

"Nani!" The blonde squeaked into the girl's mouth. Squirming to get free, feeling Sakura's hands travel down to tug on his pants.

"Or do you prefer friends with benefits?"

She whispered huskily, moving to nibble the blonde's ear. Naruto couldn't help but melt, his ears were an incredibly sensitive spot on his body, and her exploring hands were currently making their way to another incredibly sensitive point on his body.

"Mmm… Sakura. We can't…"

"Why not Naruto? Just give in, we both need this release."

Naruto's eyes met those of Sakura, her need and hunger displayed so vulnerably, he couldn't help but give in. He cupped her cheek and moved in to give her a light peck on the lips. That was all the prompting she needed. Launching herself forward and pulling Naruto's shirt off his body. Her hands skimmed down his sides, causing a nervous giggle emanated from the teen. A pink eyebrow rose in questioning. Making eye contact Naruto wiped away the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry Sakura-chan… I'm very ticklish." He admitted, looking slightly ashamed from his squeals.

Shaking her head, the genin continued her ministrations, ridding the teen of his pants, ripping off his shoes with flourish, and moving to his boxer's before a pair of tan hands stopped her. Looking up she met the hesitant gaze of her soon to be lover.

"Ummm… Sakura-chan, I really don't want to start this in the middle of the training grounds I mean anyone could just wa-" His complaints were cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own cherry lips, a hot tongue sweeping away all his following thoughts. His eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of wandering hands and sweet lips.

His eyes shot open as he felt a pair of bare breasts press against his solid chest. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at a now fully naked Sakura staring back at him. Her fingers skimming the edge of his boxers as they travelled around to his back, shifting to squeeze his cheeks and pull him closer, before grinding with the hot and bothered blond.

Making sure that Naruto was completely enthralled with her actions, she sneakily pulled down the last remaining layer between the two. His boxers. Standing back she admired her teammate, her eyes taking in his breath taking form. Yes, Naruto had certainly grown up.

Finally noticing that Sakura was no longer touching him Naruto's eyes lazily opened, only to see Sakura eye fucking him on the spot. In that moment the blond became extremely self conscious, his hands moving to cover his manhood.

A flush covering his cheeks he watched Sakura cross her arms in annoyance. She was seconds away from hitting him then calling him an idiot. She moved forward, snatching his hands away, pressing them above his head with one hand while the other moved to cup him harshly. Hoping to escape the kunochi's wrath with his manhood intact the teen began to speak.

"S-Sakura-chan… Umm… uh… W-what do we… um…"

"Spit it out Naruto." She stated, squeezing her hand slightly.

A moan escaped through cherry lips, his eyes fluttering to half mast. Sakura licked her lips at the sight. There was something so appealing about having such immense power completely under her control. She liked seeing the normally hyperactive ninja, now serious and reduced to a writhing mass before her.

"What do we do?" He finally asked.

Sakura's eyes widened, there was no way in hell that the perverted blond who made suggestions left and right, who made such raunchy jokes, the one who had peeked in the woman's bathes enough times to finally be considered Jiraya's pupil could not know how to have sex. As if hearing her thoughts the blond sighed, and began to explain.

"I don't know what to do… I mean Jiraya has alluded to things, but he never really told me anything, and well, I haven't had a dad or a mom to tell me anything."

The look of shock left Sakura's eyes, replaced with a sympathetic gaze. She placed a soft kiss at the edge of his lips, and moved to nuzzle the crook of his neck before lifting her lips to his ear. "You want me to take over?"

Naruto nodded, moving away from Sakura slightly before forming some seals. Sakura's eyes raised in confusion until she recognized the combination. 'Sexy no jutsu? But… oh… I see what he's getting at. ' Realizing that Naruto wanted Sakura to show Naruto exactly what to do she formed the seals alongside him. Surprisingly when Naruto offered to teach her the Justus she agreed. A jutsu that turned the user into a sexy opposite gender was in all actuality a useful technique, especially when having to seduce a member of the same sex. Not that she would ever admit it. So she had learned alongside the teen.

Two poofs were heard as the smoke slowly cleared. Standing in all her golden glory was a female version of Naruto, her long blonde hair flowed down her back from two pigtails. Her skin was vibrantly glowing, a tangible goddess in her own right. Her cherry lips pouting oh so deliciously. Sakura on the other hand was the epitome of masculinity. Broad sloping shoulders, a hard defined chest and solid firm legs. The only thing detracting from a perfect picture of masculinity was the pink mass upon his head.

Sakura ran her tongue along her harder lips, she stretched slightly silently analyzing the muscles of her new form. Strong abs, rippling thigh muscles, she was immensely pleased with her new attractive body. The delicate patch of pink was formed over her jutting arousal. Naruto backed up against a tree, his lithe legs shivering from the cold, as his new perky breasts hardened, producing two rouged nipples. He was shivering with want, and the tiny whimper from his lips was not lost to the pink haired man.

A hand moved forward to press a calloused thumb against the soft flesh of Naruto's breast. A low growl emanated from the man as Naruto let out a small keening whimper. The teen shuddered as he felt hot breath tickle his ear.

"Is this what you had in mind Naruto-_chan_" A low voice heady with lust said, while a hand moved down to caress the teen's sides.

"H-hai! Sakura-_kun_."

Sakura's hand drifted down from Naruto's hips to slowly caress tan thighs, before her finger's gently played with a patch of blonde hair. Her rough finger's shifted to open the teen's delicate flower, her thumb roughly caressing the sides of Naruto's womanhood. Pressing deeper into the wet heat, Sakura found herself with an armful of Naruto, the genin having collapsed in pleasure. Sakura gently laid the body beneath her, before her fingers went back to work. The blonde was moaning and writhing beneath her, as Sakura watched in amazement how her fingers moved out of the tight sheath only to disappear, being sucked back in greedily. Her penis was throbbing with want, the tip purpling angrily.

A very unmanly squeak emerged from Sakura's lips as a delicate hand wrapped around her engorged arousal. A soft thumb dipping into the slit, before travelling back up to disappear between cherry lips.

"Narrruuutoooo," Sakura growled.

A pair of crystal blue eyes met her gaze, looking up innocently while licking his lips. "What Sakura-kun… I only wanted a taste."

Sakura grabbed the teen's hand and suck the thumb in her mouth, the hand currently not working the blonde moved to cup a heavy breast, her lips kissing the edge of the blonde's jaw, travelling down his collarbone to reach a pert nipple, before swirling her tongue around it, and nibbling. The blonde beneath her was trembling with passion, his thighs trembling with need, and the slightest whimpers and heady moans travelling past those sinful cherry lips.

"God, Naruto… you have no idea what you're doing to me." Sakura admonished, her eyes gleefully taking in the wanton pose of her teammate.

Spread like a delightful platter, a golden halo swirled around the blonde, lips thoroughly molested, cheeks rouged, and eyes half lidded. Naruto bit his lower lip, delicate hands moving up the firm chest of the hardened body before him. Courageously the teen began to place butterfly kisses on the taunt skin displayed to his wandering lips. His teeth ghosted past a collarbone, placing a small nip on a shoulder, tongue grazing a set of hard abs, travelling lower and lower until he reached a patch of pink.

Innocently gazing up into the expectant eyes of his partner, he was met with a smirk, and a nod. "Let's see what you've got." Sakura said, her voice challenging the teen.

The blonde took a hesitant swipe across the tip of the furious member, licking his lips at the bitter sweet taste and musky scent overpowering his senses. The teen began to suckle the head of Sakura's arousal, swirling his devilish tongue around, while his lips moved lower to envelop more.

Sakura let out a deep moan, her hands moving to grip the blonde masses forcefully but gently, silently urging the teen for more. The satisfaction in this form was oh so much different than it was as a female. Everything was harsher, demanding, crisp, clear, and sharp. The dull throb of arousal, was leading to something more than just release, but rather explosion. Something was building up fast within her, and the bob of a blonde head, mixed with the wet heat surrounding her. A tongue languidly stroked the thick pulsing vein on the underside, before the soft inner cheeks of the teen's mouth fluttered and squeezed. That last suck and the intense pressure lead her over the edge.

Naruto nearly coughed when he felt the hot release fill his mouth. His eyes opened in slight shock as he forced himself to swallow all that was offered. Sakura shocked by her own actions slowly allowed herself to bask in her first release in this new exciting form. Reaching down she grabbed Naruto by the chin and pulled him up, meeting his lips harshly, while frantically exploring. Her fingers continued their exploration of the teen's heat, while he writhed beneath the touch.

The fingers rubbed the nib of Naruto's arousal, rubbing the bulb back and forth at a frantic pace, while two other fingers explored the hot depths. The fingers slipped back and forth effortlessly, aided by the slickness of the passage. They searched until they came to a rough patch within the silken tunnel. They pressed and rubbed on the inside while continuing the assault on the outside.

"Sakura…Mmm… ahhhh… SAKURA!" The teen screamed his body convulsing frantically as he reached his completion. His thighs trembled, and shook while his hips rose with a final plunge of skilled fingers.

Breathing heavily Naruto lowered back onto the ground, a blush spread across his feminine features. Sakura looked down in delight at the culmination of her efforts. She placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead, then the tip of his nose, brushing soft against the edge of his lips before licking the teen's lower lip, asking for entrance. When the blonde's mouth opened she began a slow sensual exploration of the hot cavern, slowly building up their arousals again.

Her hands ghosted over tan hips, reaching around to squeeze the soft taunt flesh of Naruto's ass. The one thing she found more entertaining than anything was the fact that even in his female form Naruto's pert, bubble butt remained the same. He really did have a nice ass, guy or girl. She let out a small moan when she felt a hand move to stroke her to a state of hardness.

"Mmmmm…. Naruto you're going to have to stop or else you won't be a virgin for long." Sakura admonished, trying to with hold herself from simply plunging into the heated depths of her teammate.

"I want it. Please Sakura… Please, we both need this release, just give it to me." Naruto whispered headily, placing kisses on Sakura's cheeks, before moving to take her lips in a sweet kiss.

Sakura fought for a moment, before feeling the blonde's soft breasts pressing against her hardened chest. "This doesn't change anything between us?"

"Nothing. I love you Sakura, but as a friend." Naruto said nodding.

Sakura stopped for a moment before nodding her head and pushing Naruto back down softly onto the grass. She used her hands to spread apart silky thighs, and slide her body forward. The tip of her arousal paused at the entrance as she waited, making eye contact.

"You're sure you want this? There's no going back afterwards." Sakura said softly.

"You're one of the few people I trust Sakura, and I won't regret it." Naruto said placing a sweet kiss on the edge of her lips.

Nodding her head the pinkette began to push in, moaning at the heat surrounding her. Naruto let out a small gasp as Sakura sheathed herself fully. "Gods, I feel like I'm on fire." Sakura panted.

"I can't even describe to you how this feels Sakura, it's like… nothing I've ever…I feel so full, and complete and warm, and OH GOD, start moving, please start moving!" Naruto moaned, the feeling of the shaft pressing against something within him sent shivers echoing throughout his body, he needed more and very soon.

Sakura began a slow rhythm, thrusting back and forth while keeping a tight grip on Naruto's hips. Watching her member disappear and reappear as it was devoured greedily by pulsing lips was almost too much for her to take.

"Please, harder, faster Sakura-kun, please, PLEASE!" Naruto wailed, feeling the coil in his stomach coiling tighter and tighter.

Unable to hold back the thrusts became harsher and faster, Sakura's finger digging into tan hips as skin slapped against skin. Naruto was meeting every thrust with enthusiasm, hips grinding, back arching, fingers questing as the explored the taunt chest of the man above him.

'Sakura's so handsome, and beautiful' Naruto thought, looking through half lidded eyes to the undulating form above him. Sakura's eyes were screwed tightly shut, while a look of intense concentration was etched across her features. A small trickle of sweat formed on her brow, travelling down a defined jaw, to trail down her hardened chest. Her pink hair spiked wildly from her head, slight dampness molding it to her head.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as a wandering hand found a pert nipple, and squeezed lightly, fingers caressing the nub. 'So close, so close' "Sakura I'm so close!" Naruto moaned.

"I'm right there with you."

"SAKURA! MMMMAhhh" Naruto screamed, reaching a second climax.

The feeling of the convulsing tunnel squeezing and surrounding her brought Sakura to completion after a few final thrusts. Her seed gushed forth, filling Naruto. She stayed above Naruto for a few moments, nuzzling a tan neck, and kissing the blonde deeply. Lying down they both remained connected, Sakura brushed a blonde hair out of Naruto's cerulean orbs. And placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"How are you so skilled with your fingers?" Naruto asked, his baby blues glittering with satisfaction.

Sakura grinned devilishly before letting out a hot breath into Naruto's ear, causing the teen to shudder and press up against the body beside him, convulsing against the member still hidden within. "The same way you're so good with those fingers of yours, Naruto- chan. Practice." Naruto blushed deeply before, giving a light squeeze. "Mmm… how come you're so good with that mouth of yours?" Sakura asked, biting her lip to distract from the passion flowing through her taunt frame, trying to stop from hardening within the teen again.

Naruto's head looked away as a cherry blush flew across his cheeks. He was quite literally as red as a lobster. "Uhhh, ummm… well you see… it's not much, and we only did it one… or maybe twice."

"We? Have you been practicing that too? Gee, didn't know you swung that way Naruto –chan… so who was it? Don't tell me… let me guess… Hmm… wait… do I know him?"

"Yes… but I honestly don't think that-"

"Shikamaru."

"No! He's far too lazy, and he thinks that guys are just as troublesome as girls, anyways he's with Temari now… although he did say he had his eye on Ino."

"He should give up on her."

Naruto looked skeptically at Sakura, "Why?"

"Let's just say she doesn't quite swing that way anymore."

"You mean…oh… OH." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Damn didn't see that one coming. I didn't know you liked that kind of thing."

"I guess I've sort of always liked both… I mean don't get me wrong, Sasuke was hot and all, but he's hot in a 'Pretty' sort of way. I have a thing for blondes." Sakura said with a wink. "Anyways…How about… Sai?"

"That penis obsessed bastard?! No way, I'd kick his ass before going anywhere near him."

"Don't tell me it's Jiraya!"

"Ewww… Sakura, he may be a perverted old hermit, but he's not that perverted." (1)

"… God… I don't know… Gaara?"

Naruto stilled, and a blush formed across his cheeks, immediately giving Sakura her answer. "Jesus Naruto! You blew Gaara?! And you're still alive?"

Sakura met a harsh glare from the teen, "Don't be like that Sakura, he's changed, he's a better person now, and his past was only created due to an immense problem with trust and a complete and utter lack of love. He just needed someone to be there for him and set him straight."

"So why aren't you with him now?" Sakura asked, holding a strand of blonde hair to her lips, and pressing a gentle kiss upon the soft strands.

"He's the Kagekaze, and I'm still a genin. I can't meet him on his own terms until I improve myself. I need to get stronger and meet all my goals. I have to get Sasuke back, and become Hokage before I can even consider being with him. I don't give up on my inspirations. That's my way of the ninja." Naruto said with a firm affirmation, nodding his head stubbornly.

Sakura laughed and kissed the tip of his nose, "You're cute you know that. And once you do accomplish your goals, with my help, then you're going to go down to Suna and get yourself a hot little raccoon. Got me?"

"Yeah Sakura-kun, loud and clear." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura bit her lip, that one smile has sent a chill through her body and she wasn't quite sure if she could withhold herself from becoming hard. There was no doubt in her mind that Naruto could feel just how much she though he was cute.

A small grin formed on the blonde's face, "Wanna go again?"

Sakura nodded devilishly, grabbing the blonde and forming a few choice hand seals, transporting the pair into Naruto's apartment. Naruto's legs wrapped around Sakura's hips, before being pressed against the bed.

"Let's get it on."

--------------------

(1)- Funny thing is… I love, LOVE JiraNaru pairings.

-------------------


	2. What the Hell Naruto!

**--------------------------------------------**

**What ****The**** Hell… ****Naruto?!**

**--------------------------------------------**

Sakura awaited Naruto and Kakashi anxiously at team seven's meeting point. Her stomach was currently located somewhere around her throat, while her heart beat fluttered every few seconds. It had been ten days since she had last seen Naruto, which happened to be the night where she took his virginity. She had left Naruto sleeping in his apartment, while she changed back into her female form and took a quick shower. She felt bad about leaving him all alone after something so monumental, but her parents would worry if she wasn't in her own bed that night. She had brushed off their questions saying that a training session had gone a little longer than usual. It was so strange how things happened. Thinking back she regretted their transformations. Naruto shouldn't have had to spend his first time in a foreign body, nor should she have been the one to allow him to. The need for release was just too much for the both of them.

Sighing she leaned back against the bridge, crossing her arms and waiting it out. 'Now this is just getting ridiculous… I know Kakashi is almost always late… but now Naruto too? Hope he isn't too scared to face me. Fuck, why did I have to go and screw things up?'

"Yo."

Sakura screamed as her fist darted out to sucker punch the intruder. Sakura opened her eyes to see Kakashi flying over the edge of the bridge. Landing with a splat. Sakura looked over the edge to see the silver haired jounin jump out of the water sputtering. A small stream of red dripped from his nose, running pink as it combined with the water. Without a word he hefted himself out of the water and made his way back onto the bridge.

Sakura was torn. Either she apologized and made it seem as if the whole thing was her fault, so she simply huffed and blamed the entire event on her sensei. Finally finishing her struggle with her inner demon Sakura determined she should be the mature one and apologize.

"Sorry for hitting you Sensei, but you really should have snuck up on me like that. You know Tsunade trained me in reflex fighting, and I really couldn't help it."

"Ma Ma, don't worry about it. You just seemed so deep into thought that I couldn't help but try and scare you."Kakashi said, waving the apology off with the flick of a hand, while his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You mean to tell me, that you meant to scare me?" Sakura gritted out, grinding her teeth in anger, her nails forming small crescent shaped marks in her hands.

Kakashi backed up slowly, afraid of awaking the beast. Deciding that that singular moment required a distraction immediately he said the first thing that came into his mind to spare himself. "Say do you know where Naruto is?"

Sakura stopped her prowl mid-step, as a wave of sadness washed over her. "No, I haven't seen him in a while." Looking back up she made contact with Kakashi's appraising gaze. "I mean the baka has been so annoying lately that I've done everything within my power to avoid him."

Kakashi appeared to be disappointed, merely sighing he turned around and headed back off the bridge.

"Kakashi sensei where are you going?" Sakura asked, quickly moving to catch up with her sensei.

"Well if Naruto isn't going to come to us, then we'll just have to go to him."

The pinkette gulped as she nodded her head and fell into step behind the man. They slowly made their way over to Naruto's apartment. During the walk Kakashi couldn't help but look over to observe his pink haired student. It seemed the closer they got to the blonde's apartment the more and more anxious she appeared. 'What in the world is going on between those two?' Kakashi wondered.

Kakashi knocked on the door to Naruto's apartment, not hearing an answer, he tried the handle, surprisingly finding that it was open. Taking a step inside the Jounin noticed that the room wasn't nearly as dirty as it was when the blond was younger.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called out.

Receiving no answer the man ventured further into the apartment. Stopping when he reached a small hall he heard a noise to the left of him.

"Naruto?"

He man touched the handle, and opened the door, the sight of an absolutely stunning blonde women met his eyes. She had the most beautifully formed ass he had ever seen. A flow of blood began down his nose, while his mouth hung open underneath his mask. The blonde had truly outdone himself, sneaking behind her he reached around the blonde's head and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess Who-"

A resounding smack echoed through the whole apartment.

"Naruto… did you just… slap me?" Kakashi asked, rubbing his blood red cheek gently.

"Yes, and I'm giving you three seconds to get out before I kick your ass." The teen growled, holding a towel protectively over his assets.

"Oh don't be like that Naruto, Sakura-chan and I were just worried about you, and we came all the way here to get you for the mission…" Kakashi paused for a moment giving Naruto a once over. "By the way, is there a particular reason why you're in a female form? "

"Oh… well you see I just thought that I should try holding up a disguise for as long as I possibility could.. you know, testing my chakra and seeing how my stamina holds… all that fun stuff." Naruto said one hand waving as he spoke while the other rested behind his head, scratching the area nervously… However his nervous habits were forgotten by the perverted teacher as he stared at the now completely naked frontal view of the busty teen, the towel have long ago dropped when Naruto began speaking with his hands.

"Yo…. Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of the stunned man. "What's…" Naruto looked down, realizing that he was in fact, butt naked. Shaking his head and giving up on the man he made his way into his bedroom, bent over and began searching through his clothes… that was how Sakura walked in.

"Hey sensei did you find… Holy CRAP! Naruto!" Sakura said, her mouth opening, and her eyes widening to fully appreciate the view her teammate was giving her. 'The things I could do to that ass in male form…oh god, both of us as guys… or together as girls, or, or… with his clones… DAMMIT Sakura, get your mind out of the gutter!'Sakura mentally scolded herself. Meanwhile her inner Sakura was happily sending enticing visions to the kunochi, her intent to get her as riled up as possible and willing to take the blonde again, and again.

Naruto froze at the sound of Sakura's voice. He spun around seconds after she called his name, a shirt in hand to cover the naughty bits. Blushing he rushed past Kakashi again, pushing the still mesmerized man out of the bathroom as he slammed the door shut. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh, god, OH GOD. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking FUCK!' The teen cursed while he paced the bathroom. Sighing he looked in the mirror.

"You can do this, you can pull yourself together. Sakura will hopefully know what's wrong and no one else will have to find out." Naruto nodded his head, and pulled the oversized orange shirt over his head, snagging a pair of black spandex shorts from the floor he tugged those on as well. Slipping into a pair of his shinobi shoes he did one last look into the mirror. Feeling that something was off he grabbed two discarded rubber bands from the counter and pulled the strands into two pig tails. Nodding he finally opened the door.

Kakashi had long since regained his composition from seeing the delicious blonde, but taking one look at the over sized shirt revealing a delicate tan shoulder he had to restrain himself from merely jumping his student. Sakura looked guiltily over to the teen, a blush gracing her already pink cheeks.

"I have something to tell you…" Naruto began, catching the attention of not only his sensei, but also worrying Sakura.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you're in female form?" Kakashi asked, looking over the teen, a spark twinkling in his visible eye. 'I wonder if they allow student teacher relationships if they aren't technically in the same body as the student…'

"Yes. Well, maybe you should both sit down." The blonde said, motioning to the couch and chair situated in his living room. Sakura nodded seriously, taking her place on the couch, while Kakashi followed. ' I wonder what's wrong with him… Naruto rarely acts this serious, and why is he… Oh God. What if the jutsu messed up, and there's something wrong.' Sakura's heartbeat quickened as she fidgeted in her seat waiting Naruto to begin to talk.

"Ok… so you see its like this… About a week ago I wanted to test out my sexy no jutsu and test its boundaries…" He said, looking at Sakura in the eyes. She knew the truth of what Naruto was saying… the explanation was only for the sake of throwing off Kakashi, he was silently asking her to play along. She nodded to the teen, causing him to sigh and continue.

"So anyways… I got into the form, and I guess I fell asleep in it, I got up the next day sometime in the afternoon and noticed I was still in the form. I just decided to go with the flow thinking that, 'hey, this will be a great way to test my stamina and chakra to see if I can hold it up for awhile.' So I stayed in the form for the rest of the day as I did chores, worked out a little, the usual. Again I fell asleep in the form, and the next day when I tried to get out of it… I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Kakashi asked, his eyesbrows raising in question.

Naruto met his eyes, "I mean I couldn't. My chakra wasn't obeying me, no matter how much I tried to get out of it I just couldn't. It's like my body was fighting me. Needless to say I freaked out.."

"Why didn't you go to Tsunade, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto eye's met her own, as if he was pleading with her. Immediately she caught his drift. Tsunade wouldn't buy his bullshit for a second and she'd demand to know what happened in reality… and Naruto wanted to protect the both of them.

"Oh wait… you were going to pull a prank with the jutsu weren't you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto looked at her questioningly before catching on, "What no way Sakura! I'd never do something like that!"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Kakashi said, with a smirk. "So who were you pranking?" Kakashi asked.

'Hook, line, and sinker.' Naruto thought to himself. Sighing he lowered his head, "I was planning on playing a joke on the hermit pervert. It only serves him right for abandoning my training here. I thought I'd trick him in the bath houses, then get him beat up by the other women there."

"A wonderful plan Naruto, but it seems you're ways have back fired. Come on, we're taking you to Hokage to get you fixed up, hopefully she'll know what's wrong."

Naruto shook his head frantically, 'She'll know! She's find out about Sakura and I and she'll be shunned by the community for associating with the 'monster' "If Tsunade-sama finds out that I've been pranking again she'll skin me alive. Last time she threatened to make stop all shops from selling me ramen…. RAMEN! She's evil I tell you, pure evil!"

"Evil or not unless you wish to remain a girl for the rest of your life then I suggest that we go. Although I'm not too opposed to the idea of you staying in that form." 'But if he does I think I may have more than a few troubles concentrating during missions.' Kakashi thought to himself, leering inwardly at the vision of the teen's long tan legs springing from tree to tree.

Naruto spotted the perverted look gracing his sensei's face and cringed. 'Damn. Tsunade it is.' Sighing the blonde nodded his head. "I'll go."

Sakura placed a reassuring hand on her teammates shoulder, "I'm sure it's nothing, your system probably just adapted to being in the female form after such a long time and thought it was the norm. Tsunade can fix it, after she's the best medic-nin in all of fire country. Have faith."

Naruto graced Sakura with a small smile. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

Naruto leaned over and placed his lips right by Sakura's ear, "I won't tell her what happened between us, no matter if she tortures me or not. That's my way of the ninja." He whispered.

Sakura smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze. "Thanks."

"Well let's get a move on." Kakashi said, finally breaking from his lecherous visions.

Naruto nodded, and followed the pair out the door. Locking it. Looking back he sighed. He had spent over a week holed up in his apartment trying anything and everything to dispel the jutsu, only to be stuck where he was in the beginning, forced to go to the old hag, and still in female form. Sometimes life just isn't fair. He seemed to always be the one who took the brunt of the blame during failed missions, the one who always seemed to set of traps, the one who was always caught. Even after his time with Jiraya he still seemed to be the butt monkey of fate. His brief relationship with Gaara was even halted and stressed when his lover was captured and killed. And to top it off he had given his virginity to his best friend. He didn't hold any pretense about what Sakura was to him, she was at best an old crush turned loyal ally and best friend, but he didn't harbor any feelings for her beyond that.

'Gaara's going to be pissed when he finds out that Sakura took my virginity. Dammit. Why did I get so caught up in the moment. I don't regret what we did… well not too much, but still.'

Naruto caught in his musings failed to notice the stares of the villagers as they saw the delightful blonde strolling by Kakashi and Sakura, some recognized the demon container's sexy no jutsu right away, while others took the time to admire the dazzling teen. She truly was a sight in their eyes.

"Naruto."

"Naruto."

"Hey Baka!" Sakura said, smacking the teen from his reverie.

"Owww! Sakura-chan! That hurt." Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then pay attention. We're here."

Naruto looked up at the tower, sighing in displeasure as he mounted the steps. He took time to admire his surroundings, it was only a matter of time before Tsunade killed him for messing around with his jutsu. Heck she may even force him to remain in such a form. He could only hope that Gaara liked him for who he was on the inside and not outside, because otherwise the teen might be in for a bit of a surprise. It not like they had been together for long anyways…

Standing before the door they knocked, Shizune stepping out to greet them with a smile. "What brings you here?"

Kakashi pointed behind him where Naruto was doing his very best to make himself as small as possible. "The brat stayed in his jutsu form for too long and got stuck. We need the Godaime to fix him if at all possible."

Shizune took one look at the blonde and her lips quirked in a knowing smile. 'Oh he's in for it this time.' "I'll tell her you've arrived." Disappearing behind the door she reappeared seconds later, motioning for them to enter.

Tsunade watching appraisingly as the team entered into her office. She looked slightly surprised, as she was under the impression that they had a minor mission for today. "What brings you… What the hell… Naruto?" She said.

Naruto fidgeted under her gaze. "Hey, Tsunade Baa-chan." He said sheepishly.

"Why are you a female?"

"Oh… that's right… you haven't seen his sexy no jutsu have you…" Kakashi murmured. "Well you see its like this, the brat invented a technique similar to henge that changes the user in a 'sexy' version of their opposite gender. Surprisingly it actually is has been useful as a distraction in battle-"

"But Naruto usually only uses it to mess with the perverts in the town." Sakura finished.

"So why are you in the form now?"

"Uhhh… well you see… its sort of like this… and then… at that point I… and you see… I couldn't just…"

"What Naruto was trying to say is that he was attempting to pull a prank on Jiraya, when he fell asleep in the form, trying to change back after two days in the form he discovered he couldn't." Sakura stated.

Tsunade sighed and got up from her seat, "Well let's see what's wrong brat."

She began a chakra scan of the blonde's body, her hands running over top of his entire form, up the arms, down the legs, his head, his chest, but when she reached his abdomen she stopped. Shaking her head she went back to examining the area, stopping again, and looking closer. Her hands dropped to her sides like lead weights and she stepped back as if burned. She looked back and forth between Kakashi, and Naruto.

"KAKASHI YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" The woman screeched launching herself at the man.

Luckily the man was able to move quickly to the side to dodge a chakra infused fist. Tsuande followed behind him closely, waiting for him to make a mistake, in the mean time she was screaming obstinacies at the poor jounin. Gulping he flitted around the room, swerving around the desk, jumping off walls, hiding behind Naruto…

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AGAIN! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN HAVE CHILDREN!"

Kakashi's one visible eye perked at Tsunade's words. "What in the word are you taking about 'touch him again?' I haven't touched the brat."

The blonde Hokage's eyes glared holes into the hands resting upon the teen's shoulders. Kakashi looked down at his hands and removed them quickly, backing up towards the door. Sakura watched her sensei, and mentor in action, her eyes flitting back and forth between the pair, making eye contact with Naruto who shrugged his shoulders she merely took in the interactions of the pair.

"YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. DON'T PLAY INNOCENT."

Upon hearing the Hokage screaming obstinacies the Anbu in charge of guarding the woman entered the room silently. "Do you need any help Madam Hokage?" The man asked.

Calming to a point where Kakashi could breathe the woman turned back to the Anbu, shaking her head and dismissing the man with a smile. With a puff of smoke he was gone, leaving a confused Naruto, a terrified Kakashi, an amused Sakura and a pissed of Sannin.

"SIT." She growled, making Naruto take a seat beside Kakashi while Sakura took her own seat near the blond.

Sighing the woman brought out a bottle of Sake, not even bothering with the cup she placed it to her lips and took a large drink…still going… and still going… Christ Tsunade… wow… she's going to be feeling that later. Finally putting the bottle onto the desk the woman wiped her lips and stared at Kakashi and Naruto sitting on the couch.

The blond shinobi was at this point sweating bullets, "Baa-chan, what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I change back?"

"Naruto, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to go about saying this… so I'm going to do it quick, like ripping out a kunei."

"Am I dying?" The blond asked, tears filling his beautiful cerulean eyes.

"No. But give me a second after I tell you and Kakashi will be." She growled.

"Why's that Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, finally realizing that the blonde's attack on her sensei was no joke.

"Because the bastard should know firsthand that Student-Teacher relationships are frowned upon, there was no way he should have taken advantage like he did, and he shouldn't have made you lie about the true purposes behind the jutsu. What he did to my gaki is inexcusable."

"What did Kakashi sensei do to me Baa-chan?" Naruto asked, eyes watering. ' Oh God… I'm going to die because of something random that Kakashi did to me…. And I never really got a chance to live… I'm going to die as a female. At least I won't die as a virgin. Forgive me Gaara… I'll never get a chance to be your equal.'

"Oh Naruto…" she cooed, moving to envelop the crying blond in her arms. "Too innocent to even understand what that evil man forced you to do."

At this point Naruto was nodding his head, his tears falling from his eyes as Kakashi stared on in disbelief. "What in the world are you accusing me of? This day is completely unfair, first I get hit by Sakura, then I get smacked by Naruto, and now I'm being accused of god knows what!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Sakura hit you too? Did you try to come on to her as well?! Hmmm?! Did you decide that corrupting poor Naruto wasn't enough but to try to hit on Sakura as well. That is the final straw. Kakashi I challenge you to a fight to the death."

"Nani!?" The jounin yelled getting to his feet and scrambling to the edge of the room.

Sakura stood up from her chair, moving to block Kakashi with her body. "Tsunade-sama, Kakashi did nothing untoward to me… well, except his usual lewd comments, and he's made no move towards Naruto what-so-ever… well minus the suggestive comments… and the staring… and the touching…"

Tsunade's left eye twitched rapidly. Sakura noticing her sensei's actions quickly moved to remedy the situation.

"But in all honesty he was just joking around. It's not like he'd actually do something with Naruto. Right Sensei?" Sakura said nudging the jounin in the ribs.

"Mmm… Ah! Right Sakura." The man replied still staring at the chest of the blonde Hokage.

'He's impossible.' "But honestly, Naruto has been alone all week, and he was training by himself before, Kakashi hasn't been with him, and I'm sure that you can find other people to back that up. After all even Naruto will tell you."

"Is this true Gaki?" Tsunade asked.

The blonde nodded his head. Tsunade's eyes widened, "but- then… who? You mean you and Naruto haven't been together? Tsunade asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "What in the world would make you think I liked the brat in that way?"

Sakura laughed, "Wait you thought Kakashi and Naruto were… together, together? As in like doing the horizontal limbo?" She held her sides as she looked between Naruto and Kakashi laughing at the pair of disgusted looks.

"Ughhhh… Like I'd ever like that pervert."

"You aren't that appealing yourself there blondie."

"You didn't say that when you were staring at my assets when I came out of the shower. Pervert!"

"Brat!"

"Hentai!"

"Shrimp."

Naruto eyes narrowed in anger "Who are you calling a shrimp?!" Naruto growled getting out of his seat to face off against his sensei. "Who are you calling too short to satisfy a man! I'll show you!"

The blonde promptly launched his feminine form at the teacher, Kakashi preparing for the attack tensed, only to find the blonde's lean body pressed against his own and slender arms encircling his neck. "Kakashi-sensei…." She sensually purred into his ear, before blowing on the appendage softly. Her lips tracing the ridge of the lobe, as she began to whisper.

Tsunade and Sakura stood shell shocked, albeit slightly turned on by the turn of events. What little skin was visible on Kakashi's face flushed red, a pink tongue peeked out of cherry lips to nip and lick the ear before the man finally let out a spray of blood from his nostrils, his flattened body floating to the floor like a leaf.

Naruto smirked. "Take that you Hentai!" '_I really am beginning to think that this form works on all adults.'_

Tsunade shook her head in shock. "If you haven't been with Kakashi who have you been involved with Naruto?"

The blonde flushed, and shook his head. "Why would you think that I've been with anyone baa-chan?"

The Hokage cleared her throat, "because I highly doubt you go into your condition through immaculate conception."

Sakura gasped and nearly collapsed to the floor, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide. She looked pitifully towards Naruto, her eyes displaying a jumble of emotions, surprise, happiness, anger, disgust, pain, and mostly complete and utter astonishment. Meanwhile Naruto remained still, uncomprehending of the situation.

"Ummm… What's immaculate conception?"

Tsunade looked on in disbelief while a twinkle formed in the corner of Sakura's eyes… 'Eternally the dobe'. She thought to herself.

…Two hours of intense conversation and explanations, from Sakura, Tsunade and a recently revived Kakashi, about the birds and the bee's, conception and everything between later …

Naruto sat on the couch, all color drained from his face. "How could this happen?" He whispered.

"I believe we fully explained 'how' it happened… now the only question is 'who'?" Tsunade said.

Sakura shuddered, she knew that once Tsunade found out that she was the 'father' that there was going to be a lot of explaining to do. There were expectations put upon the younger shinobi, especially with Konoha in such a precarious position they needed all the ninja's they could get. Getting a fellow shinobi pregnant was almost unthinkable… and considering that she got a male shinobi pregnant, who just happened to be the container of the Kyuubi, the 'little brother' of the Hokage, and #1 on Akatsuki's hit list, she pretty much could assure herself that she was in for some mighty punishment. Sighing and resigning herself she await her fate.

"There was no one else." Naruto stated quietly. Making eye contact with Sakura as he uttered those fateful words.

Tsunade looked on questioningly. "What do you mean there was no one else? Babies don't spring out of thin air, no matter what you were taught before. I thought we straightened you out-"

"I know!" Naruto said with a glare. "I'm not stupid Tsunade-sama." Tsunade cringed at the use of her name. Only when Naruto was mad or in trouble did he call her by her name or title.

"I said I was 'experiementing'… and I was… just, with myself." Naruto said, a flush coming to his cheeks.

"You mean you used bushin no jutsu to…" Kakashi began. Naruto nodded his head in affirmation. A twinkle appeared in Kakashi's eyes, "That's really hot…" He said, before receiving a smack that sent him reeling into the opposite wall.

"So your pregnant with a child from your own genes… That's not good Naruto, it would be like a twin impregnating their sibling, your child could have major deformities, and how do we know that this isn't some scheme made by Kyuubi, for all you know Naruto it was his seed and not your own that impregnated you."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Naruto shouted, his hand moving to cover his abdomen protectively.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you have to consider the possibility, after all the council will, as will the rest of the citizens. You're only a genin, there's no way you could support a child on your own, you're being hunted by a immensely powerful group and would be left vulnerable, and how do you think you'll be able to accomplish any of your goals while raising a child?"

"So what… you want me to kill it?" Naruto whispered bitterly.

Sakura stared on at the interaction between the two, her frame shaking, she was appalled and horrified. The way that Tsunade was talking, it was like she wanted Naruto to kill the baby… her baby… their baby. But everything she said, it was right. There were so many things to consider and she couldn't even catch her breath to help defend her teammate, her lover, the parent of her child. Sakura felt the bile raising at the back of her throat. 'My baby…' She let out a pained sob and ran from the room.

Naruto watched Sakura with pain flickering through his eyes. 'She's given up. I'm alone in this.' The darkness residing within Naruto heart cloaked his form, despair piercing his form. 'Tsunade-sama is right, I'm alone… I have to think… I have to think about this.'

Tsunade watched as Sakura left, 'poor girl, it must be a lot to handle finding out your teammate is a pregnant male… well… technically female.' She turned back to Naruto. "I'm not saying that you should abort, but you should seriously think about this. You know I'm here to support you no matter your decision. I just want you to think hard."

Naruto nodded. "I'm going to go home now… could you not tell anyone for a while. I have to think things out."

"You do that, and if you need anything come to me. I won't judge." Tsunade said, placing a hand on his thin shoulder, and placing a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto nodded and quietly left the office, through the door for one of the first times.

'Oh Naruto…' Tsunade thought sadly as she shook her head and went back to her desk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Conscience: Not at all depressing.

Me: Well sorry for trying to add depth. And honestly, in most M-Preg stories people are all like... "Yay! A baby, lets rejoice!" Naruto wouldn't because a) It would add more chaos, and upset his goals, b) He's like 15. Dude. I know people in their 30's who can't handle a baby, let alone a teenage pregnancy, c) He doesn't really "love" Sakura, sure he loves her as a friend and is attracted to her... but it doesn't have that "spark" d) He's being chased by the most powerful group of missing nin ever, while the country is at war, and while almost all the citizens of Konoha hate and fear him... would you bring a baby into that? e) He never once considered he might get pregnant... he's the most naieve guy ever, although very perverted, he wasn't raised by anyone, and by all standards he shouldn't really know how to give love or raise a child, after all he wasn't raised well. He has no idea what to do.

the end there's a lot of decisions that Naruto has to consider, and yeah there's going to be inner turmoil because of it.

Conscience: Ahhh... so I see.


End file.
